The Blues With Larry
'The Blues With Larry '(sometimes known as Larry Sings the Blues or Larry's Blues) is the 16th Silly Songs with Larry in the Blues genre. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for The Blues with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings the blues. Larry: Hey, everybody! I'm gonna lay down some blues. All sunshine and roses, no rain came my way. I said, all sunshine and roses, no rain came my way. Mm-mm. My dad bought me ice cream, oh, happy, happy, happy, happy day! Mm hm. I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face. That's right, right on my face. I said, I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face. Got some on the table, oh happy, sticky, happy, sticky, happy, happy, sticky, happy place. Blind Lemon Lincoln: Hey man, whatcho doin'? Larry: I'm singin' the blues! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Aw, man, the blues is for singin' when you feel sad. Larry: But I don't feel sad. Blind Lemon Lincoln: Man, then you got no business singin' the blues. Here, lemme help you out. Take this (hands Larry ice cream). Larry: Cool! Ice cream! Thanks! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Now gimmie back that ice cream. (eats ice cream) Larry: You took my ice cream. You took it from me. You took my ice cream. You took it away from me. Blind Lemon Lincoln: Oh yeah! Now you're gettin' it. Now listen up. (harmonica solo) Larry: But I'm still not sad. I'll just have a ... cookie! Blind Lemon Lincoln: No, no, no, man! You almost had it. C'mon, like this. You took away my ice cream! You took it away from me. My sweet creamy ice cream, I don't care 'bout no cookie, woo! Now try it again. Larry: My cookies and ice cream: they both gone away. Blind Lemon Lincoln: That's right. Mm hm. Feel it. Larry: My cookies and ice cream: they both gone away. Blind Lemon Lincoln: Aw, sweet man, sweet. Larry: But that don't bother me none! I got me my freshly baked... strudel! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Wha? Strudel? Man, you can't say strudel in the blues! That don't even rhyme. Larry: Well , what about... poodle! 'Cause I got a poodle. Poodle: Arf! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Oh, no. Don't tell me you're gonna eat that poodle. Larry: No, I'm just gonna pet him! Pettin' poodles makes me happy. Poodle: Arf arf! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Sorry, man. You way too happy to sing the blues. Polka Guy: 'Allo! Would you like to polka? Larry: Sure! Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, no strudel. Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, no strudel. But I'm yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee yodel-a-dee happy-hoo! Just here with my poodle. Poodle: Arf! Larry: That's right! Oh yeah! I'm yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee happy-hoo! Just me and my poodle. Poodle: Arf arf! Announcer: This has been The Blues with Larry, tune in next time to- oh, never mind. Larry's not likely to be singing the blues again any time soon. Fun Facts *Tim Hodge came up with the idea for the song since he worked for the company on how someone is always happy to sing the blues. *The song states Larry never sang a sad song, which is not true considering he sang a sad-type tango song before. *Larry trying to sing the blues but can't was inspired from when Mike Nawrocki tried to do German expressionist art but was too happy to do it. *This marks the first physical appearance of Oscar. *This song can be featured in Duke and the Great Pie War, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, Lessons from the Sock Drawer, and Happy Together!. *This was featured on the TV version of Dave and the Giant Pickle. Gallery Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Silly Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Songs written by Tim Hodge